Where Stitches are Folded
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: ‹‹ RikuRoku ›› ‹‹ HS AU ›› Riku sees a man who is nonexistent, and Roxas sees a boy made from pieces of light… But if they don’t fall apart, it’ll be okay.


**Disclaimer:** (Herbal) Osaka-neechan does not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author:** (Herbal) Osaka-neechan

**Focus pairing:** Riku/Roxas, Roxas/Riku

**Implied pairings:** Axel Roxas, Sora Riku

**Characters:** Roxas, Riku

**Summary:** Riku sees a man who is nonexistent and Roxas sees a boy made from pieces of light… But if they don't fall apart, it's okay.

**Point of view:** Roxas; Riku

**Perspective:** Third person progressive _(Unless YOU disagree)_

_The conceptual corner:_ Uh, this took like… twenty minutes. The motivation came from an angsty piece of dA art fully of The Sex (titled Things Went Wrong, yo, not literally "The Sex" :P) by _illbewaiting_, but also, in turn, but another person inspired by that piece who wrote a fanfic called What Went Wrong by _Karriaina_.

Very simply structured— this scene, this scene, this scene, and ending with this scene, you know? With any luck, this isn't a bother of a drabblish one-shot. :3

_The reception corner:_ Weird!shot. Actually not much of a plot… mostly because this is the OPPOSITE of those fanfiction that were supposed to start out nicely and for some reason, beyond even the author's control, spun to The Dark Corners In Which The Uke's Ass Is Jumped. THE **OPPOSITE** OF THAT KIND OF FANFIC, GUYS. Emphasis, underline, emphasis, underline, underline, bold, emphasis, bold and font increase. :D

Bear the drabblish piece of a one-shot and comment if you feel like you love me—

NOT EVERYBODY DOES. ››;;

_The crackpot corner:_ YOU CAN FEEL OTHER THINGS TOO, AXEL.

-

* * *

- 

**WHERE STITCHES ARE FOLDED**

Short

**The Blanket Piece**

-

* * *

- 

_i._

_patchwork_

-

* * *

- 

"Hey, Roxas. Hey."

"Hm?" Roxas' instant of distraction snaps when he filters the uneasiness in Riku's voice, and the guffawing bunch of boys sitting on the floor nearby are forgotten.

They're in gym— or rather, book work, where dressing out is an unnecessary necessity (as a grade) and work is finished in twenty minutes at most. Everybody huddles around on the floor, murmuring furtively amongst each other or letting conversation out in bellows for all to hear.

The two boys huddle too, close to each other, and away from the crowds in the center; instead, tucked away in a corner.

Riku stares at him, silently— no— and this unsettles Roxas— Riku stares _past_ him, in a nearly eerie manner. His face is calm but unmoving and chalky, lips compressed thin, and the glimmers in the greens surrounding pupils seem to scream.

"Roxas," Riku speaks in a low, low voice, and Roxas has just noticed— "Roxas, do you… do you ever…"

Faintly, Riku murmurs: "Do you ever see a… redhead, sitting by you?"

Immediately Roxas' head swerves around— and there is no one.

_Nice jab, Riku._ But Riku does not jab. _Good pull_. Riku's uneven breathing by his ear tells him this is not.

When he turns back, Roxas simply answers: "No."

Riku's clutch on his arm is reddening, and beginning to hurt.

-

* * *

- 

_ii._

_motes_

-

* * *

- 

Roxas' arms shoot out and he clings to Riku, a bit.

Riku swivels back immediately in alarm, and he whispers harshly by the rise of Roxas' forehead: "What's wrong?"

There are still students loitering in the hallways; Riku'd been bowing down for a drink from the fountain in the corner, the blond right behind him.

"Riku," Roxas breathes against his uniform shirt, stubbier fingers turning yellow in their clutch on the young man's arm, "Riku, do you…"

He swallows, shakily, and staring at the boy desperately, Roxas murmurs: "Do you ever… do you ever notice a boy trapped in glass?"

Without noticing, Riku's gaze has left Roxas, set on the windows lined against the wall, across the hallway ahead of the two.

There is no one to see.

When he looks back down, he answers simply: "No."

Roxas buries his head in Riku's shirt.

They're late for class; students snicker to each other as the teacher has them locked out.

-

* * *

- 

_iii._

_ubiquity_

-

* * *

- 

"Hey, Riku," Roxas calls, and when the boy turns, he is on his tiptoes and kissing Riku.

"What was that for?" murmurs Riku, but he drops his head to kiss Roxas again, nevertheless.

Slowly, Roxas presses his boy against Riku's, and Riku wraps his arms around the smaller build. Riku parts his lips, because Riku's usually the one who is willing, and although there is some awkwardness and fumbling as Roxas rolls his tongue round Riku's, a warm sweetness blooms and surges to the breast, like their spring surroundings. The boys relax, the depression of bricks baking comfortably on Riku's back, with Roxas' body draped on his as Riku slides down.

This is the boys' corner, hidden by the aged, immense oak constructed of intricate, weaved stitches to the side of their school building.

Except for the occasional flicker of a boy in the sunlight that bathes them; except for the brush of a young man in the breezes that sweep by.

-

* * *

- 

_iv._

_fringes_

-

* * *

- 

Riku has a grip on Roxas' hand. The boys are sprawled next to one another near the computer lab, in front of a row of windows.

But Roxas pays no notice; Riku is holding his hand. His left palm is flat on his deflated brown lunch bag, his head leaning against Riku's shoulder.

Riku does not notice; Roxas' small, firm skull is rest on his shoulder, and he pulls the boy closer, tentatively.

Roxas scoots closer, shyly, and Riku becomes just a tad braver, kissing the sun-graced strands by the millions, spurned from the roots.

But there is a boy in the window, facing them. There is a man leaning against the sill, watching them.

"_I'm glad they're happy," _Sora says, in the window.

"_Mhm_," replies Axel, pressing the side of his face against the chilly glass pane.

-

* * *

- 

**END**

-

* * *

- 


End file.
